


Takeoff

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: Rantaro prepares to say his goodbyes as Kaito's six-month space trip begins.





	Takeoff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshNine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNine/gifts).



> A gift fic for my good friend Ash, who has pretty much converted me to Amamota-dom. I'm not used to writing such sappy interactions, but I tried. Kinda. ^_^;

As Rantaro drove through the city of Tokyo at the crack of dawn, his clammy hands gripped the steering wheel, a whirlpool of emotions swirling through his heart. Excitement, fear, determination, sadness. It was hard to describe how he felt about this fateful day.

His husband, Kaito, was asleep in the passenger seat beside him, and Rantaro was both relieved and disappointed about that. Relieved, because he didn’t want Kaito to worry about him - this was his big day, after all, and he should be enjoying it. Disappointed, because he didn’t get a chance to talk to Kaito much before they left their hotel - the astronaut was anything  _ but  _ a morning person, so he hastily got ready and then jumped into the car, eager to continue his slumber. Who knew how much they’d get to talk before Kaito boarded the spaceship and took off for months on end…

Rantaro had considered waking him up, hoping that maybe they could have some casual conversation during the drive to distract him from his conflicting thoughts, but he’d decided that it’d be best not to. Kaito needed his sleep, which he prized greatly, and as long as he had a good rest, today would be better for him.

Today would be better for him indeed.

Rantaro drew in a shaky breath, thankful that Kaito was too deep in slumber to hear, and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He wasn’t going to cry, not yet. Even with the sun rising and the sky a brilliant orange, the streets of Tokyo were bustling, and he was surrounded by dozens of other cars. He needed to concentrate, to drive safely - for Kaito’s sake.

He needed to be happy for Kaito regardless, to brush aside his own whims and needs. Kaito had dreamed of this since he was a small child, and finally,  _ finally,  _ his dream was about to come true. It would be selfish of Rantaro to ruin this perfect day for him. He wanted nothing more than to see his husband happy, for his long trip to be something he would remember for years to come. It was going to be lonely without him, sure, but it wasn’t as though Rantaro didn’t have any friends. He’d already arranged to travel to a few countries with Mahiru, a talented photographer he’d gone to school with whom he’d recently begun to form a close friendship with. He’d be fine with her.

By the time they’d arrived at JAXA headquarters, Rantaro’s legs felt like jelly, and he’d barely managed to lift his foot off of the accelerator. After switching off the engine and making sure he didn’t show any obvious signs of sadness or worry, he turned towards Kaito and nudged him gently.

“Wake up,” he said in a low voice. “We’re here.”

Kaito’s eyes fluttered open. After taking a moment to process what was going on, his face split into a dazzling smile as he sat up a little straighter and unfastened his seatbelt. Rantaro couldn’t help but feel guilty for feeling the way he did, knowing how excited Kaito was for this trip.

“What’re you waiting for, dude?” Kaito asked. “Let’s go.”

Rantaro returned the smile, pleased with Kaito’s enthusiasm. “Let’s.”

⋆★⋆

Rantaro watched Kaito closely as they sat in the waiting room. The astronaut was going to be called down any moment now in order to board the spaceship and take off. He’d expected Kaito to be more outwardly excited about this, but instead, he was oddly silent, occasionally glancing at Rantaro before staring off into the distance again.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Kaito was supposed to be bouncing off the walls by now, enthusing about all the stars and galaxies and nebulae and planets he’d get to see up close. This was supposed to be his best day ever. So what was wrong?

_ It’s probably me,  _ Rantaro thought dejectedly.  _ He’s probably noticed how nervous I am, just as he always does… _

Hoping to remedy the situation, but knowing that it was hopeless, he put on his best smile and asked, “So, what are you going to go and see first?”

“I figure the moon would be a good place to start,” Kaito replied, turning back towards Rantaro. His eyes were narrowed slightly in concern, and his features had been creased by the frown on his face.

“I see.”

There was a moment of tense silence.

“You sure you’re gonna be okay the next few months?” Kaito was the one who broke the ice.

“Well… of course,” Rantaro replied truthfully. “We’ve been separated before, after all. Remember when I spent two weeks in Ukraine, and you couldn’t come with me because of that astronauts’ conference?”

Kaito nodded. “If you can get through that, you can survive this. No doubt about it.” The life had returned to his eyes, and Rantaro knew that his words were genuine, that he truly believed that he could spend six months away from his husband without any problems.

“Six months is a long time,” he mused.

Kaito reached out and gave his hand a light squeeze. “I know. But you can do it. Don’t let that doubt get to your head, okay? ‘Sides, there’s a whole lot more to your world than just me.” He grinned broadly. “Do some travelling with that Mahiru chick. Maybe go visit Kokichi, the little shit - haven’t seen him in awhile, have ya? Make new friends, as you always do. Chill out, take it easy, do the things you love. I know it’s gonna suck without me, but I promise that I’ll be back before you know it. And if you’re feeling a little blue, write about it in that journal of yours.”

Rantaro smiled. Kaito was right. His beloved husband may be gone for the next six months, but regardless, his life was going to go on as it always did. And if Kaito knew that he could pull through, then that meant that he was going to be just fine.

“Not gonna lie,” Kaito added, “I’m gonna miss you too. It’s a damn shame you can’t come with me, but that’s life I guess. Tell ya what… I’ll see if we can send letters to each other. You might get a letter from me within the next couple weeks, and we can write to each other.”

Rantaro’s eyes lit up. “That’d be great.”

“You think? I think it’d be a great way to keep in touch.”

Rantaro opened his mouth to reply, but, before he could speak, the P.A system crackled to life.

_ “Squadron 9, please go to the takeoff area. Squadron 9, to the takeoff area.” _

The two of them stood up simultaneously, letting go of each other’s hands, and faced one another for the final time. Without saying a word, they wrapped their arms around each other and held one another tightly. Rantaro, barely holding back tears, clung to Kaito as though he couldn’t stand letting him go. Judging by the intensity of how Kaito clung to his shirt, he was equally anxious to part.

“Take care,” Rantaro whispered, fighting to keep his voice from shaking. “Have fun. Enjoy yourself.”

Kaito nodded. “I will.”

Mindful of the fact that they were in a public place, they made sure their kiss was brief, but lingering just a little long enough for them to memorise the feeling of each other’s warm lips. As time went on, their hold on each other only tightened.

But they had to separate too soon, far too soon, and as Kaito removed himself from Rantaro’s embrace, the traveller yearned to take him back into his arms and hold him even tighter. Instead, the pair exchanged watery smiles, and Kaito waved his hand.

“Love you, Rantaro. Do well, okay?”

Rantaro waved back. “Of course, Kaito. I love you too.”

With that smile remaining on his face, Kaito lowered his hand, turned his back towards Rantaro and disappeared through one of the doors, ready for takeoff.

It was at that moment that tears began to slowly trickle down Rantaro’s face. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped them away, his heart filled with warmth and hope that Kaito would have the time of his life.

_ “Chill out, take it easy, do the things you love.” _

If Kaito was going to make the most out of his trip, then it was up to Rantaro to make the most out of his time without him. Maybe these long months apart weren’t going to be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Space Dust happened. The end.
> 
> I kid, I kid. But if you liked this fic, then I'm pretty damn certain you'll love Space Dust, one of Ash's many fantastic literary works. Go check it out when you get the chance!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
